


Eine Braut für den Prinzen

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Magic-Users, Marriage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie versucht, für ihren Bruder eine Braut zu finden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Braut für den Prinzen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bride for the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484601) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank für das Beta der deutschen Version an Sinaida!

Prinzessin Jeannie stampfte so heftig mit dem Fuß auf, dass das feine Porzellan in der Vitrine klirrte und ihre langen, blonden Locken von links nach rechts schwangen. „Ich werde Kaleb Miller heiraten!“, verkündete sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. 

„Aber …“, begann der König. 

Doch die Prinzessin unterbrach ihn. „Es ist mir egal, dass er nicht von nobler Geburt ist und nur der Sohn eines Müllers. Ich liebe ihn und ich werde ihn heiraten.“ 

„Hör mal zu, Liebling.“ Der König nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Es ist kein Problem, dass er nur ein Müllerssohn ist. Er ist einer der reichsten Müller des Landes und er wird viel Geld in die Staatskasse und unsere Privatschatulle bringen. Aber …“ Der König kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nun, es gibt da diesen Paragraphen in unserer Verfassung, der besagt, dass die Kinder königlicher Abstammung erst heiraten dürfen, wenn sie an der Reihe sind. Erst der oder die Älteste, dann Nummer zwei und so weiter…“ 

„Das heißt, dass Rodney heiraten muss, bevor ich Kaleb heiraten kann?“ Ihre Stimme wurde etwas lauter. 

Der König seufzte. „Leider ja.“ 

„Das ist so unfair! Rodney geht nie außer Haus, außer zum Eisenwarenhandel, wenn er neue Ausrüstungsgegenstände für seine Experimente braucht. Er wird dort wohl kaum eine passende Frau finden!“ 

„Ich weiß, Schätzchen, aber ich bin sicher, du wirst es schon schaffen, ihm ein paar heiratsfähige Frauen vorzustellen.“ Der König tätschelte ihre Hand. 

Jeannie schloss ihre Augen, bis sie nur noch schmale Schlitze waren, knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und verkündete dann mit Überzeugung: „Ich werde bis Ende des Jahres verheiratet sein.“ 

Falls der König kaum hörbar etwas wie „Armer Rodney“ gemurmelt hatte, so beschloss Jeannie das zu ignorieren. 

Jeannie machte sich ans Werk. Sie lud ihre nettesten Freundinnen zum Mittagessen, zum Tee oder zum Dinner ein, aber Rodney bestand darauf, in seinem Studierzimmer zu bleiben. Alles Reden half nichts. 

Sie musste zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen. Sie fackelte nicht lange und als der nächste Besuch anstand, entführte einfach die Unterlagen für seine aktuellen Forschungen aus seinem Zimmer und sagte ihm, dass er sie erst zurückbekommen würde, wenn er an ihrer Tee-Party teilnahm. Rodney stimmte meckernd und grummelnd zu. 

Und weil Jeannie den ganzen Haushalt auf ihrer Seite hatte, hatte Rodney keine Chance. Wann immer Jeannie wollte, dass er jemanden traf, verschwanden Unterlagen, wissenschaftliche Ausrüstung oder Bücher aus seinem Studierzimmer und er bekam sie erst zurück, nachdem er mit Miko Tee getrunken hatte, mit Katie durch den Garten spaziert war und Jennifer ins Theater begleitet hatte. 

Eines Tage konnte Rodney nicht einmal mehr den Schlüssel zu seinem Studierzimmer finden und er erfuhr, dass er den Sommerball der Gräfin Weir besuchen musste, um ihn zurückzubekommen. Er schäumte vor Wut und beschwerte sich bei seinen Eltern, doch ohne Erfolg. Er musste mit Norina Menuett tanzen und den Walzer mit Allina, und nicht endend wollende Stunden mit etlichen Ladies verbringen, die mit dem Erben des Königreichs gesehen werden wollten. Es war genauso entsetzlich, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

„Ich werde niemals wieder zu so einer Veranstaltung gehen! Das war einer der schlimmsten Abende in meinem ganzen Leben!“, erklärte er, nachdem sie zurückgekehrt waren und Jeannie ihn gefragt hatte, ob ihm der Ball gefallen hatte. „Und ich werde nie, nie wieder eine der Frauen treffen“, fügte er hinzu. 

Jeannie seufzte tief auf. Bei dem Verschleiß, den ihr Bruder hatte, würde sie Ende des Monats keine unverheirateten Frauen mehr im ganzen Königreich finden. Mit noch mehr Seufzen kam sie zu der Einsicht, dass sie Hilfe brauchte. Mächtige Hilfe. Jemanden mit Zauberkräften. 

Die Feenkönigin. Schon der Gedanke an sie ließ Jeannie erschaudern. Niemand, der seine Sinne beieinander hatte würde die Feenkönigin um Hilfe bitten. Man musste schon sehr, sehr verzweifelt sein. Und sie war verzweifelt. Sie wollte mit Kaleb leben und wollte ihn endlich länger sehen als nur für ein paar Minuten und ein paar gestohlene Küsse. 

In der nächsten Nacht, kurz vor Mitternacht, schlich sich Jeannie in den Stall. Sie sattelte ihre hübsche schwarze Stute Atlantis und als die Kirchenglocke Zwölf schlug flüsterte sie ihr drei Mal ins Ohr: „Bring mich zur Feenkönigin!“ 

Erst eine Stunde später, mitten auf einer Lichtung im Wald, kamen sie zum Stehen. Tausende von kleinen, leuchtenden Glühwürmchen erhellten die Szenerie und waren neben der Mondsichel das einzige Licht. Jeannie stieg ab, schaute sich um und erschrak, als sie eine weibliche Stimme direkt hinter sich hörte: „Sie mal an, ist das nicht das Töchterlein des Königs?“ 

Jeannie drehte sich schnell um. Dort stand Feenkönigin Vala in einer schwarzen Robe, die mit Diamanten, Rubinen, Amethysten und anderen Edelsteinen, die Jeannie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, funkelte. 

„Euer Majestät“, Jeannie machte einen Hofknicks. „Ich bin hier, weil ich einen Wunsch habe.“ 

„Natürlich.“ Die Feenkönigin setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm und klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Komm, setz dich und sag mir, was ich für dich tun kann.“ 

Jeannie sprudelte los: „Mein Bruder muss heiraten, bevor ich heiraten darf. Bitte helft mir, jemanden für ihn zu finden. Ich habe schon bestimmt fünfzig junge Damen eingeladen und ihn auf einen Ball geschleppt, aber er ist bloß an Wissenschaft und Experimenten interessiert und daran, schreckliche Dinge für unseren Haushalt zu entwerfen, wie einen Automaten, der Rühreier machen kann. Aber natürlich will niemand in der Küche dieses Ding benutzen, da die Köchin die besten Rühreier macht, die man sich vorstellen kann.“ Sie seufzte. 

Königin Vala verzog spöttisch die Lippen und Jeannie fühlte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dahergeplappert. Kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen. Könnt Ihr mir mit einem Zauber, oder was immer Ihr anwendet, helfen, so dass mein Bruder bis zum Ende des Jahres verheiratet ist?“ 

Die Feenkönigin tippte mit einem ihrer langen, roten Fingernägel gegen ihre Lippen. Die Ringe an ihren Fingern funkelten in dem bläulichen Mondlicht. Nach einem Moment sagte sie: „Das kann ich tun, aber es kostet dich natürlich was.“ 

„Selbstverständlich.“ Jeannie sprang auf und ging zu der Stute. In den Satteltaschen hatte sie ein kleines Schmuckkästchen verstaut, in das sie viele ihrer Ringe, Armbänder und Perlen gestopft hatte. Sie öffnete das Kästchen und hielt es der Feenkönigin hin. „Was wollt Ihr?“ 

Königin Vala streichelte den Kopf des Pferdes. „Ich habe genügend Edelsteine. Ich will die Stute.“ 

„Nein! Bitte, nehmt die ganze Schmuckdose, aber nicht Atlantis.“ Jeannie schaute sie bittend an. 

„Wenn du meine Hilfe willst, musst du meine Bedingungen akzeptieren“, sagte die Feenkönigin nicht unfreundlich aber bestimmt. „Ich möchte Atlantis für meine Gefährtin Samantha. Ich bin sicher, dass sie Atlantis lieben wird.“ 

Jeannie schloss die Augen. Ihr geliebter Kaleb oder ihr geliebtes Pferd, das gerade so vertrauensselig mit seinem weichen Maul an ihren Fingern knabberte – eine schwere Entscheidung. „Okay“, sagte sie schließlich mit schwerem Herzen. 

„Hey, meine Liebe, es muss wehtun, wenn man mit den Feen Geschäfte macht“, erklärte Vala. „Sonst würden wir mit Anfragen überschwemmt werden.“ Sie wickelte eine von Jeannies Locken spielerisch um ihren Zeigefinger. 

„Ich verstehe.“ Jeannie nickte. Jetzt wusste sie, warum es diese Gerüchte über die Feenkönigin gab. „Das heißt also, dass Rodney bis Ende des Jahres verheiratet sein wird?“, vergewisserte sie sich. 

„Ja.“ 

„Glücklich verheiratet!“, fügte Jeannie schnell hinzu, denn Regel Nummer Eins, wenn man mit Feen verhandelte, war äußerte Vorsicht walten zu lassen. 

„Glücklich verheiratet. Rodney-glücklich. So glücklich, wie dein Bruder sein kann.“ 

Jeannie nickte. „Dann haben wir eine Vereinbarung.“ Jeannie streichelte ein letztes Mal ihr geliebtes Pferd und küsste seinen Hals. 

„Samantha wird sich bestens um Atlantis kümmern“, versicherte ihr Vala. 

Und bevor Jeannie fragen konnte, wie sie denn jetzt ohne Pferd wieder zurückkehren konnte, umhüllte sie goldener Feenstaub …. 

Als sie aufwachte, war sie in ihrem Bett, trug ihr Nachthemd und für eine Sekunde hatte sie Sorge, dass sie alles nur geträumt hatte. Barfuß rannte sie in den Stall. Kein Wiehern grüßte sie, Atlantis’ Box war leer. Das hieß wohl, dass es kein Traum gewesen war, sie hatte einen Pakt mit den Feen geschlossen. Jeannie hoffte inständig dass Königin Vala eine Frau für ihren Bruder schicken würde.

Drei Tage später verkündete ihr Vater, dass König Patrick sie mit seinen beiden Söhnen, Dave und John, und seiner Entourage besuchen würde. Jeannie war sich sicher, dass das ein Zeichen der Feenkönigin war und Rodneys zukünftige Frau sich unter ihnen befinden würde. 

Als ihr ein paar Tage später die Besucher vorgestellt wurden, starrte Jeannie geschockt auf die Frau an Daves Seite. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte. Die Feenkönigin hatte sie hereingelegt. Prinz Dave wurde von seiner Verlobten Baronin Vivian begleitet, die lange schwarze Haare und große braune Augen hatte, die sie sofort an Atlantis denken ließen. Es gab keinen Zweifel, sie hatte Atlantis gegen Vivian getauscht – die zukünftige Frau eines anderen Prinzen! Wenn Rodney sie heiratete, würde er vielleicht glücklich werden, aber es würde zum Krieg zwischen ihren beiden Ländern kommen. Oh, nein! Sie musste das unter allen Umständen verhindern. Sie musste zusehen, dass Rodney keine Zeit mit ihr allein verbringen würde. Verdammte Feen! 

Am nächsten Tag verkündete Jeannie, dass Dave, Vivian und sie eine kleine Einkaufstour durch die Läden der Hauptstadt machen würden und Rodney würde John unterhalten. Bevor irgendjemand protestieren konnte, manövrierte sie ihre Gäste bereits in eine Kutsche und ein Diener begleitete John in Rodneys Studierzimmer. 

Rodney war nicht amüsiert und sagte an John gewandt: „Nehmen Sie sich ein Buch, setzen Sie sich hin, wo auch immer Sie wollen und lesen Sie etwas, dann werden wir prima miteinander auskommen bis zum Abendessen.“ 

„Nein“, sagte John. 

„Nein?“ Rodney war überrascht, dass jemand anderes als seine Schwester wagte ihm Widerworte zu geben. „Aber Sie sind mein Gast, und die guten Sitten diktieren, dass Sie dankend akzeptieren, was immer ich vorschlage.“ 

„Dann sollten Sie etwas vorschlagen, was ich auch mag.“ John lümmelte sich auf einen der Sessel. 

„Nein. Ich muss arbeiten“, beschwerte sich Rodney. „Ich kann Sie nicht beschäftigen.“ 

„Erklären Sie das Ihrer Schwester.“ John grinste. „Aber ich schlage einen Kompromiss vor. Die ersten vier Stunden machen wir was Sie wollen, die nächsten vier, bis zum Abendessen, was ich möchte.“ 

„Ich lasse mich auf keine Kompromisse ein.“ Aber Rodney wusste, dass er diese Runde verloren hatte. 

„Mit dem heutigen Tag ändert sich das.“ John nahm ein Buch vom Tisch und blätterte es durch. 

„Fein“, sagte Rodney missmutig und begann an seiner neuesten Erfindung zu arbeiten, einen mit Dampf betriebenen Brotschneideautomaten. Er beobachtete John aus den Augenwinkeln, aber sein Gast sagte nichts, nahm sich ein anderes Buch aus dem Regal und begann zu lesen. Kurze Zeit später hatte Rodney seinen Gast vergessen und verlor sich in seiner Arbeit. 

Er zuckte zusammen, als John ihm auf die Schulter tippte. „Zeit zu gehen.“ 

„Was? Wieso?“ 

„Es ist halb drei und meine vier Stunden haben vor einer halben Stunde angefangen.“ 

„Nein, nein, nein. Ich …“ 

„Ich möchte ins Naturkundemuseum gehen. Dort gibt es eine Sonderausstellung über Fluggeräte“, sagte John unbeeindruckt und öffnete die Tür für Rodney. 

„Was? Flugmaschinen? In unserem Museum? Warum habe ich davon nichts gewusst?“

„Vielleicht weil Sie fast nie das Haus verlassen? Ich habe mit Ihren Dienstboten gesprochen, während Sie gearbeitet haben und sie haben mir eine Menge über Sie erzählt – und auch über die Ausstellung“, fügte John eilig hinzu. 

Als sie in der Kutsche saßen, stellte John Rodney einen kleinen Korb auf den Schoß. „Den hat mir die Köchin mitgegeben. Es ist etwas zu essen drin und eine dieser Flaschen, die Sie erfunden haben, die heiße Getränke warm halten, gefüllt mit Kaffee.“ 

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Rodney erfreut, dass er Gesellschaft hatte. „Sie sind intelligenter als ich gedacht habe“, versicherte er John und biss in ein saftiges Schnitzel-Sandwich. 

„Gern geschehen“, grinste John und beobachtete Rodney wie er sein Mahl herunterschlang und den Kaffee in Rekordzeit in sich hineingoss. 

Sie verbrachten ein paar nette Stunden im Museum und gingen von einem Ausstellungsstück zum nächsten. Und selbst wenn John nicht so klug war wie er, so war Rodney erfreut darüber, über welch rasche Auffassungsgabe er verfügte und wie klug die meisten seiner Fragen waren. 

Und als Jeannie am nächsten Morgen verkündete, dass Rodney und drei der Damen aus König Patricks Gefolge die berühmten Magischen Gärten besuchen würden, in denen eines der seltenen weißen Einhörner lebte, lehnte Rodney ab und sagte, dass John und er erst die Hälfte der Ausstellung gesehen hätten und lieber dort hin zurückkehren würden. 

„Aber Rodney …“, begann Jeannie. 

Sie wurde von John unterbrochen, der mit einer Stimme, die zwar freundlich aber so stahlhart klang, dass es keinen Raum für Debatten gab, sagte: „Ich nehme Rodneys Angebot sehr gerne an. Es gibt noch sehr viele interessante Dinge zu erkunden.“ 

Rodney warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, Jeannie schaute verärgert und John lächelte. 

John und Rodney verbrachten einen weiteren Tag im Museum und machten die Bekanntschaft von Professor Zelenka, der die meisten der Exponate für die Ausstellung hergestellt hatte. Der Professor lud sie für den nächsten Nachmittag in sein Landhaus ein und sie nahmen die Einladung gerne an. 

Aber bevor sie dorthin gehen konnten, musste Rodney noch einen von Jeannie organisierten Abend durchstehen. Sie hatte Spieltische aufgestellt, an denen die Gäste Whist, Faro und Picket spielen konnten. Sie wies Rodney einen Platz an einem Tisch für vier Personen zu, schickte ihm zwei reizende Damen vorbei, aber bevor sie ihm eine dritte schicken konnte, nahm John den letzten verbleibenden Platz. 

Rodney musste zugeben, dass der Abend mit John an seiner Seite auszuhalten war. John sprach mit den Damen, flirtete sogar etwas mit ihnen – was Rodney überraschenderweise verärgerte – und half Rodney Runde um Runde zu gewinnen, so dass Rodney den Tisch um Mitternacht mit einem kleinen Häufchen Münzen vor sich, und einem warmen Gefühl im Herzen, verlassen konnte. 

Rodney und John hatten beide den Eindruck, dass Jeannie es nicht sehr begrüßen würde, wenn sie noch einen Tag abseits des Hofes verbrächten und so schlichen sie sich am nächsten Tag vor dem Frühstück aus dem Palast und hinterließen einen Brief, in dem sie erklärten, dass sie Professor Zelenka einen Besuch abstatteten. 

Der Professor zeigte ihnen seine Experimente und erklärte ihnen alles. Und als John nach dem Mittagessen die Umgebung auf eigene Faust erkunden ging, hatte Rodney nichts dagegen, denn es gab so viele Dinge zu diskutieren mit jemandem, der dieselben Interessen wie er hatte. Der Professor und er waren selten einer Meinung, aber die intellektuelle Herausforderung war das, was zählte. 

John war am Nachmittag zurück und alle drei hatten ein Picknick im Garten, auf einer Decke im Schatten einer alten Eiche. Rodney lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm der Eiche und hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen, als John sich lang ausstreckte und seinen Kopf auf Rodneys Oberschenkel legte, während sie darüber diskutierten, was die Sterne am Himmel hielt. Viel zu früh war es Zeit aufzubrechen und Professor Zelenka versprach in Kontakt zu bleiben und Rodney zu besuchen, wenn er das nächste Mal in der Stadt war. 

In der Kutsche saßen er und John nebeneinander und in Fahrtrichtung, denn Rodney wurde reisekrank wenn er anders herum sitzen musste. Sie verbrachten einige Zeit in freundschaftlicher Stille und erst nach einer ganzen Weile sagte John: „Das hat Spaß gemacht, nicht wahr?“ 

„Oh, ja! Absolut!!“ Rodney strahlte ihn an. 

„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Elfenbeinturm etwas häufiger verlassen“, neckte John. 

„Pffft. Unsinn.“ Aber Rodney rempelte mit seiner Schulter gegen Johns und nach einem Moment des Zögerns gestand er: „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Und nur für Leute wie den Professor. Und … dich.“ Er schaute John an. 

„Ich …“, meinte John und räusperte sich nervös, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einer passenden Antwort. 

Rodney war der erste, der zugegeben hätte, dass er schlecht darin war, Leute zu lesen. Aber in diesem Moment war er sich ziemlich sicher, was er in Johns Augen lesen konnte. Verlangen und den Wunsch ihn zu küssen. Rodney fühlte ein Rumoren in seinem Bauch und plötzlich waren seine Handinnenflächen ganz schwitzig und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Und dann war da auch noch das Kribbeln und Sehnen in seinem ganzen Körper, das so wundervoll und erschreckend zugleich war. So hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Aber bevor er zu viel Zeit hatte, um seine Gefühle zu überanalysieren, kam Johns Gesicht näher und näher. Rodney lehnte sich ein wenig vor und im nächsten Moment berührten sich ihre Lippen. 

Sie küssten sich. Und es fühlte sich überhaupt nicht so an, wie der Kuss, den er Katie auf die Wange gedrückt hatte, oder der Kuss, den Larrin ihm auf die Lippen gepresst hatte – es war … es war … Rodney stöhnte kehlig auf und verkrallte seine Finger in den Aufschlägen von Johns Jacke, um ihn noch ein paar Zentimeter näher heran zu ziehen. John fühlte sich so gut an unter seinen Lippen und seinen Händen, welche durch sein wildes Haar strichen. John stöhnte so verlockend wenn er mit seiner Zunge gegen Johns Zunge leckte. Rodney bemerkte, wie seine analytischen Fähigkeiten sich rapide verabschiedeten, weil er die vielen überwältigenden Gefühle nicht mehr auseinander halten konnte. Sein ganzer Körper pulsierte voller Verlangen, und dem Wunsch, John so nahe wie möglich zu sein und ihn überall zu fühlen. 

So empfand Rodney zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, denn normalerweise hielt er sich die Leute auf Armeslänge vom Leib. Aber mit John war das anders. Er roch so gut und die Nachmittagsbartstoppeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen waren die aufregendste Erfahrung seit der Entdeckung der Dampfkraft. Und den Effekt, den John auf andere Teile seines Körpers hatte – der schiere Wahnsinn! Rodney seufzte laut auf, als er sein Glied in seinen viel zu engen Pantalons hart werden spürte. Warum hatte er auch ausgerechnet Hosen an, die nichts der Vorstellungskraft überließen? Ein Blick und John würde wissen, wie es um ihn… nur der Gedanke daran ließ Rodney bereits noch härter werden. Er stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

Nachdem John etwas unerlaubt Gutes mit seiner Zunge gemacht hatte, das Rodney bis in die Zehenspitzen fuhr, beendete er den Kuss, legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Brust und sagte: „Vielleicht sollten wir warten, bis wir wieder im Palast sind – oder wenigstens die Vorhänge der Kutsche schließen.“ Er lächelte Rodney verschmitzt an. 

Zurück im Palast …? „Oh, nein“, jammerte Rodney. „Jeannie!“ 

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass es meine Idee war, den Professor zu besuchen“, versuchte ihn John zu beruhigen. 

„Nein, nein, du verstehst das nicht.“ Rodney nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und legte seine Hand über Johns, um die Durchschlagkraft der Worte etwas abzumildern. „Okay, die Wahrheit. Jeannie möchte den Sohn des Müllers heiraten. Aber es gibt da so ein blödes, altmodisches Gesetz, das besagt, dass sie das erst kann, wenn ich verheiratet bin. Deshalb stellt sie mir eine Dame der Gesellschaft nach der anderen vor und ich … ich … will sie nicht heiraten. Und aus dem Grunde kann ich jetzt natürlich nicht nach Hause kommen und sagen, „Ach, übrigens, ich turne da mit einem äußerst attraktiven Prinzen durch die Laken, und …“

John fing an zu lachen und Rodney war ziemlich verstimmt, weil das ja nun überhaupt nichts war, worüber man lachen sollte. Er boxte seinen Ellenbogen in Johns Seite, um ihn zu stoppen, aber das ließ John nur noch lauter lachen. 

„Hey, du Dummkopf, hör endlich auf!“ Rodney war jetzt wirklich angepisst. 

John kämpfte darum, seine Contenance wieder zurückzubekommen und als nur noch ein Lächeln um seine Lippen schwebte, ergriff er Rodneys Hand und sagte: „Hör zu, Rodney. In unserem Königreich gibt es genau dasselbe dusselige Gesetz und ich bin der älteste Sohn. Dave möchte Vivian heiraten und mein Vater hat mich hier hergebracht, weil er dachte, dass Jeannie die perfekte Braut für mich wäre.“ 

„Aber … sie ist meine Schwester“, sagte Rodney stirnrunzelnd. 

„Ich weiß. Sie ist ja auch wirklich hübsch, aber ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert. Ich … ähm … bin mehr an Männern interessiert. Das weiß mein Vater auch, will es aber nicht wahrhaben. Und ja …“ John rieb ein unsichtbares Stäubchen von seinem Ärmel. „Ich würde lieber mit dir ‚durch die Laken turnen’.“ 

„Wow. Ich meine, das wäre … perfekt.“ Rodney strahlte begeistert, bevor sich seine Züge verfinsterten. „Aber das ist nicht möglich. Übrigens, was ist denn mit deinem Bruder und seiner Verlobten? Ich meine, wenn du zuerst heiraten musst?“ 

„Dave hat seine Verlobung offiziell gemacht, um mich zum Handeln zu zwingen. Mir läuft die Zeit davon, jemanden zu finden.“ 

„Mir auch.“ Rodney nickte. „Selbst wenn Jeannie bisher noch nichts offiziell gemacht hat.“ 

Johns Hand streichelte über Rodneys Finger. „Hmmm, so wie ich das sehe, können wir jetzt entweder in Selbstmitleid versinken, oder wir denken uns einen genialen Plan aus.“ Er schaute Rodney auffordernd an. 

„Du …“ begann Rodney, wurde dann aber abgelenkt, weil Johns Finger sanfte Kreise auf die empfindliche Haut von Rodneys Handgelenken malten und eine Welle von Verlangen und Lust durch Rodneys Adern rann. „Hör auf damit“, schimpfte er halbherzig. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.“ 

John grinste. „Ich mag das. Es ist eine gute Basis für eine Ehe, wenn ich weiß, wie ich dich ablenken kann.“ 

„E … Ehe?“ Rodney bemühte sich wirklich, seine Stimme nicht kippen zu lassen. „Du und ich?“ 

„Stellt das in deinem Königreich ein Problem dar?“ 

„Nein … nein … das tut es nicht. Es kommt nicht so oft vor, aber es gibt kein Gesetz, was das verbieten würde“, erwiderte Rodney. Und plötzlich wusste Rodney dass das ein genialer Plan war! Nicht nur würden Jeannie und Dave heiraten können – nein, er würde auch einen der heißesten Prinzen bekommen, die er jemals getroffen hatte. John liebte Fluggeräte, Diskussionen über Astrophysik und er machte gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen erträglich, und - „Ich werde ich heiraten“, verkündete Rodney. 

„Cool!“ John strahlte. Dann sagte er etwas ernsthafter: „Ich weiß, dass wir uns erst seit drei Tagen kennen, aber das ist länger, als bei manchen Eheleuten. Mein Vater hat meine Mutter geheiratet, nachdem er ein kleines Porträt von ihr gesehen hatte.“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Wir werden prima miteinander auskommen“, versicherte ihm Rodney als die Kutsche vor dem Palast anhielt. Er drückte Johns Hand und John drückte zurück. 

Als sie ihren Familien, die sich schon im Esszimmer versammelt hatten, von ihrem wunderbaren Plan erzählten, ernteten sie eine Menge ungläubiger Blicke. Aber bevor einer der Könige sich der Hochzeit widersetzen konnte, sprang Jeannie auf, lief zu ihrem Bruder und zog ihn eine feste Umarmung, bis er sich beschwerte. Dann umarmte sie John und sagte ihnen, wie froh sie für sie beide war. 

Und als Jeannie in der Umarmung ganz genau hinschaute, sah sie dass Johns schwarze Haare ganz genau dieselbe Farbe hatten, wie die Mähne ihres geliebten Pferdes Atlantis! Heiliger Himmel! Die Feenkönigin hatte Wort gehalten und einen Ehemann für ihren Bruder geschickt! 

Ja, sie würden *alle* verheiratet sein, bevor das Jahr zu Ende war!

\-----------ENDE-----------

©Antares, Juli 2016 


End file.
